Gold Diggers The Secret Of Bear Mountain (1995)
Plot In June, Beth Easton (Christina Ricci) and her recently widowed mother, Kate (Polly Draper) move from Los Angeles to a small town in northern Washington, where they move into Kate's aunt's farmhouse. At first, Beth misses L.A. and resents their new life in the country. In town, she encounters Jody Salerno (Anna Chlumsky), a troubled but free-spirited teenager who has a bad reputation in the town. While riding her bike the next day, Beth is forced off the road by a semi-truck, and plummets down a steep ravine, crashing her bicycle into a river, where Jody is fishing. Kate attempts to ingratiate Beth with two local girls, Tracy (Ashleigh Aston Moore) and Samantha, but they warn her against associating with Jody. While picking berries at the house, Beth encounters Jody, who has been hiding in a tree and throwing cherries at them. Jody takes Beth through the woods, and tells her she has an adventure planned for the following day, and asks Beth to meet her outside the local high school. Jody fails to show, and a local cop, Matt (Brian Kerwin) offers her a ride to Jody's house. Jody's mother, Lynette (Diana Scarwid) answers the door, appearing shaken and inebriated, and tells Beth that Jody isn't home. Matt brings Beth home, and realizes that he is an old acquaintance of her mother's. Beth receives a phone call from Jody, who directs her into the forest outside her house. She explains that she hid from Matt and Beth at the high school because she had broken in and stolen candy from the vending machines; she then tells Beth the story of Molly Morgan, a female miner who purportedly died in a mine collapse in Bear Mountain while searching for gold. The girls board a motorized boat which Jody has hidden along the river, and ride downstream and into the mountain, where she has set up a makeshift living spice in the cavern entryway. Jody confesses to Beth that her mother and abusive stepfather, Ray (David Keith), had gotten into a fight the night before, and that Jody may have fatally wounded him after he chased her into the woods. Beth urges Jody to go to the police, and a rainstorm approaches. As the girls try to leave the cave, there is a collapse of boulders, which destroy the boat and pin Beth to the cave floor. Jody swims out of the cave and down the river, making it to a road where she crosses paths with a sheriff. Beth is rescued just in time, as the water level has slowly risen inside the cave. At the hospital, Jody is confronted by her mother, and Ray, who is still alive. Kate forbids Beth to spend time with Jody, but she appears at a Fourth of July picnic and divulges her plan to return to the mountain to get the gold. Kate eventually decides to let Beth see Jody, and they drive to Jody's house the next day. Inside, they find Lynette, beaten and incoherent, and no sign of Ray or Jody. Beth insists to Matt that they go to the mountain, believing that Ray took Jody there. Beth assists Matt to the caves, but the two are separated inside. Beth finds Jody, who tells her that a drunken Ray beat her and forced her to take him to find the gold. Beth goes back to find Matt, and Jody is grabbed from behind by who she believes is Ray— when she turns around, she finds it is an elderly woman, who then recedes into the shadows. Ray appears and attempts to grab Jody, but is hit over the head with a shovel by the elderly woman, who is ostensibly Molly Morgan. Beth returns to find Jody and Ray, unconscious, but Molly has disappeared. In late August, Matt arrives at Beth's house, and brings her, Kate, Jody, and Lynette to the courthouse, where an attorney is representing an anonymous client who has bestowed a gift to the girls. They are given two bags, each containing gold. Category:1995 films Category:Theatrical films